Generally, in a vapor phase decontamination process (e.g., deep vacuum sterilization), a liquid decontaminant is metered from a reservoir or other container into a vaporizer or decontamination chamber in which vaporization occurs. In this regard, a deep vacuum is drawn inside the chamber, and a metered amount of liquid decontaminant is then drawn into the chamber, where it vaporizes in the deep vacuum. To ensure effective and efficient decontamination, the liquid decontaminant should be metered in accurately and reproducibly measured amounts.
Prior art approaches for metering a liquid decontaminant have been complex and costly due to the need for such components as an electronic balance, multiple pumps or external pressure sources for drawing vacuums at different locations within a system. Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler and less costly approach for delivering metered amounts of a liquid decontaminant to a vaporization chamber. The present invention addresses these and other deficiencies of the prior art.